


女友视角引发的惨案

by Zhiyuzhening



Category: 2.5次元
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhiyuzhening/pseuds/Zhiyuzhening
Summary: ※琳琳的哄睡vr营业下的突然产物※是滴滴叭叭※是一个恶作剧不成把自己搭进去的故事✓
Relationships: 和牧
Kudos: 4





	女友视角引发的惨案

荒牧庆彦丢下手机，拍了拍自己的脸，试图用初春暴露在室温的手给自己脸上降一降温。明明是自己几乎每天晚上都会面对的视角，但是隔着屏幕用vr的效果看还是让自己的心脏狂跳起来。

太丢人了，又不是初次恋爱的女生，总不能因为这个女友视角的营业视屏就心脏狂跳吧。浴室里的水声戛然而止，浴室里的人哼着新作品的音乐，似乎心情很好的样子。

不行，他要报复。心里漫溢的喜欢和一点点的醋意不断发酵，最终形成恶作剧的点子。

从床头柜里取出的润滑剂冰冷滑腻，探入股间的时候，也不知道是心理作用在作祟还是室温偏凉，他瑟缩了一下，留给他的时间不多，他必须赶在和田雅成从浴室出来之前完成布置，不然就是羊入虎口的投怀送抱。

俯趴在床上的姿势并不好受，因为忙碌而久旷的身体并不能承受这样性急的扩张，光光探入一个指节就受到肠壁的疯狂推拒，加之羞耻心的作祟，身体僵硬而紧绷。荒牧自暴自弃的躺下，原本平坦整齐的床铺被他弄的乱七八糟，干脆自暴自弃的把被子掀起来堆在外面，抬起腿。相比起俯跪的姿势，这个姿势简直就是羞耻度翻番，即使掩耳盗铃的用墙壁和被子遮挡，浴室里出来的人还是一览无余。

事实上，荒牧庆彦的恶作剧也不是每次都能成功，只不过有人愿意陪他闹腾，无论成功与否都会很快乐。不过这次，他就没有这么走运了。

和田雅成擦着头发从浴室里出来的时候就看到了这个冲击力十足的场面，自家一向在性事上没有那么开放的恋人正把自己埋在被子堆里，大张着腿，睡裤松松垮垮的挂在一条腿上，修长的手指还埋在那里，不擅长前戏的人大概是因为心急，从后面到会阴甚至弄的前端都是一片湿哒哒黏糊糊。

身上的热度极速上升，他甚至感觉对方黏在自己身上的视线就如同实质化了一样，在自己身上一寸一寸的抚摸，撩起一片火。下意识的拽了身边的枕头就对他砸上去。“为什么你出来的这么快。”

其实真不能怪和田雅成故意坏他好事，他真的只是忘记拿睡衣所以准备趁对方在忙的时候裹着浴巾出来穿衣服，没想到自家这个号称永远20岁心理年龄的恋人居然在做这样的事情。荒牧庆彦在和田雅成接到枕头的时候没有说话只是走向自己的时候就知道大事不好。被对方在这样的情况下壁咚，都是成年人，想也知道接下来的剧情。  
想伸手去推拒的手被握住手腕牢牢压在墙壁上，刚刚准备抽离另一只手就被他抵住了。这样的姿势带来的压迫力，让荒牧没来由的害怕，又兴奋起来。

“既然这么想要，就罚你自己做给我看。”刻意压低的尾音更是加剧了上位带来的压迫力。然而荒牧庆彦怎么会是这样轻易服输的人，即使处于劣势，也至少得收回点利息，不然这样轻易的被他压迫，实在有些亏。手指从温暖湿润的入口退出来，翻转半圈抓住了和田雅成的手，指尖滑腻湿润，蹭在掌心。被笼罩在阴影里的人抬眼，荒牧庆彦的唇峰不显，微微撅起来的时候嘴唇就变成圆润的形状，让人控制不住一亲芳泽的欲望。然而凑近了想要亲吻的和田雅成却没有那么好运，小恶魔凑近他的嘴唇张嘴咬的时候用了五分真力，疼的他龇牙咧嘴。

“所以，在生气？”到了这个程度还尝不出恋人心里那一点小情绪的话就真的是傻子，和田雅成索性松开手，就着这个姿势把他抱进怀里。有数据表明，拥抱是比做爱来得更加治愈人心的东西，荒牧几乎是鬼使神差的抬腿把自己整个人都攀附在他身上，腿环在腰间不意外的蹭松了腰间本就岌岌可危的浴巾。

“在吃醋，哄睡什么的...”他也确实老实回答了，尾音伴随着在肩膀上留下的不深的牙印和不满的鼻音。和田的手指从微长的发尾顺着脊椎骨往下，像是在安抚一直撒娇的猫，温热的吐息全都喷洒在敏感的颈侧。身份的原因，导致身为“年轻人气俳优”的他们总是要做一些粉丝向的营业。荒牧平时不这样，总是嘻嘻哈哈的在远处观望这些营业，大方的表示理解和支持，然而爱情总得包含一些不一样的东西，成为那个人生命里独一无二的部分这件事本身就带着一丝独占欲。和田雅成的吻落在敏感的颈侧，带来怀里人细细的颤抖，“都是假的啦，我睡颜是什么样。你还知道吗？”

大阪腔真的是太犯规了，那一点小小的醋意都被驱散殆尽，只留下满满的喜欢。

如果不是抱着的姿势荒牧大概已经把脸埋进掌心，只是现在的姿势把脸埋在对方怀里的姿势就不太妙了。刚刚洗完澡的身体蒸腾着热气，隔着轻薄的丝质睡衣传到自己身上，已经散开而堪堪挂在腰上的浴巾已被兴奋起来的器官微微顶起顶起。耳边的话倒没有那么好心了“做给我看好不好？”

自知今天逃不过这一劫的荒牧泄愤式的咬了一口抱着他不安分的乱摸的家伙，反正最近没有公演，留点痕迹也没什么关系，“今天你老是咬我！”胸膛相贴传来的震动到让他突然放松下来。到底是耳鬓厮磨的恋人，体验一下不同的方式也未尝不是取悦对方和自己的方式。

松开和田的脖子，身后冰凉的墙壁还是让荒牧忍不住颤抖了一下，“坏心”的人倒是不敢再勉强他，把他拉到怀里，后背紧贴着胸膛，往下坐了坐腰部被恰到好处的塞上了枕头，变成半躺着易于进入的姿势。

平日里的情事都是和田主动，冷不丁让他自己来还真是失去了章法，耳垂被人温柔的舔舐的时候只觉得自己都要燃烧起来，但是握着他的手的另一双手就没那么好心，手指上的细茧蹭在自己手指上，一路痒进心里，萌生了想要亲吻的的冲动，从侧过脸到触碰到对方的嘴唇都恰到好处，手上的作业也没停。因为侧面的原因，和田雅成甚至可以感受怀里人颤抖的睫羽。只有他也只能是他，能被这样放肆的对待，毫无保留的宣泄爱意和因为爱意带来的隐秘心思。

被带着握住自己微微抬头的那处，即使沉溺于亲吻中的人还是忍不住轻轻颤抖，也不是初尝情事的少年，但是明明是自己的手却带着对方的节奏这样的事情还是让自己兴奋起来。嘴唇被人温柔的含吻着不愿意松开，手上的速度加快，和田也意识到怀里人的进入状态于是松开手，转而向他敏感的身体作乱。

虽然已经放弃挣扎，但是让荒牧自己看着自己被恋人拉着自慰冲击力还是有点大，只好闭着眼睛做鸵鸟，温暖潮湿的手从敏感的腰侧一路摸到乳尖，他其实不胖，摸上去还有点搁手，不知道怎么就给人造成了线条圆润的视觉效果。脑子里胡乱的思绪被乳尖上和田的手指又捏又按的触感带乱了节奏，拇指重重的擦过马眼几乎要控制不住。

“摸摸下面，刚刚不是挺急的。”和田雅成一向擅长控场，平时装傻吐槽都带着自己独有的节奏，即使在性事里也不例外，从怀里人泄露出的不安的喘息和颤抖里读出了那一份难耐，暂时性的放过了已经被玩到红肿挺立的乳尖，把刚刚被人随意丢在床上的润滑递给他。荒牧自暴自弃的抬起头瞪他，咬着牙的样子没多凶恶，倒是有些可爱，他亲亲对方的耳廓，一只手托着对方的手掌心向上，另一只手把透明的液体好好的拢在手心，声音温柔，“捂热一点在进去比较好。”

修长的手指在穴口踯躅，明明刚刚还“豪言壮语”的人，现在却没来由的担心起来，喉结滚动，堪堪进入一个指节就摇着头不敢再深入。和田，低声笑起来，到了这个份上，他也不敢出言再挑逗怀里一向脸皮极薄的人。只是握着他的手腕缓缓的把手指送了进去。

自己给自己扩张的滋味相当奇怪，明明平时也有过自己给自己清理的时候，不过荒牧才意识到，平日里自己在性事上一直处在被动的地位，虽然两个人都享受在其中，但是和田雅成也相当辛苦。随着和田的引导，手指在狭窄紧致的穴道里浅浅的进出，因为杀阵带来的茧子无意之间蹭过敏感的软肉，带来一声小声的惊呼，不用想也知道这个学的一向快的人逐渐找到了章法。“和田雅成也不准备为难他，贴着缝隙把自己的手指顺着缝隙深入其中。“这…不行！”怀里人忍着细碎的呻吟，连抗议都变得软糯，另一只手无师自通的安抚着前端，和田见状也就重新开始在他身上煽风点火。

两只手指出入毕竟还是带着节奏的一点差异，贴在一起的温度几乎要燃烧起来，在内壁添入细碎的痒，好像需要什么更加炙热更加有力的东西才能安抚，控场的人到还是不紧不慢，示意他加入第三指，“可以了…不要在磨了。”这样甜蜜的折磨灼烧着两个人的理智，和田雅成还是坚持让三只手指可以出入之后才松开了他的手，穴口瑟缩，等待被对方填满。

事实上他也这样做了，抽掉碍事的浴巾和枕头，把怀里人抱起来贴在墙上，从下向上扶着荒牧的腰直接顶到最深处。

实在是太超过了。这样的姿势埋在后穴的性器进去的极深，猛的擦过敏感点，似乎一直顶到尾椎一样，根本没有时间消化这样一下子超过的快感，荒牧哭叫着释放出来，来不及脱掉的睡衣上衣本身就被刚刚的扩张揉的皱巴巴，这下更是一塌糊涂，索性解开扣子挂在手腕，随着深处小幅度的进出，唇舌在肤色略深的颈部细碎的舔吻顺着脊椎向下，在光裸的后背留下吻痕。

“不行…雅成…不能再…”这样的姿势本就有点超过，更何况刚刚的前戏就对荒牧是个大挑战，和田也就不再一味的追求这样深入的姿势，托着荒牧的腰让他平躺下来。

弯腰的时候就被躺下的人抱住了脖子，这种时候总是这样，柔软的眉眼被情欲沾染，抱着他的脖子索吻，一点艳红的舌尖探在外面活像一只餍足的猫，而和田雅成也顺从的含住他的舌尖，滑入他的口中索取对方甘美的唾液，再攻略城池一样划过不算整齐的齿列，把重新进入的呻吟嚼碎再吞入腹中。

大开大合的进出带来的肉体拍打声混合着唇舌的交缠带来的水声是最好的催情剂，随着前端重新精神的挺立起来，荒牧只觉得自己身体里的东西又涨大了一圈。不满的凭借着拥抱的姿势，在他肩膀上和胸口继续留下吻痕和牙印。

和田雅成把怀里人放下，抬起他的腿向上弯着，被照顾的迷迷糊糊的人顺从的抱住，而他也就就着这个姿势开始对一只忽略的敏感点开始发起总攻。太超过了，脑子里只剩下这一句话，快感如同电流从交合的地方直窜入大脑，和自己相连的恋人，这个世界上好像就没有别的存在，而他也不在压抑呻吟，随着喘息念着恋人的名字，就像要把他刻在脑海里一样。

快到临界的时候，和田雅成重新俯下身来，低头吻去荒牧庆彦眼角因为快感带来的泪水，抚上他也一样到达极限的性器，一起到达顶峰。

荒牧庆彦抬起手盖住自己的眼睛，今天的事情实在有些超过他的大脑负荷，但是趴在自己身上喘息的人却把无可替代的存在安稳的传递给自己。那物什还埋在自己身体里，下身潮湿粘腻的一塌糊涂，和田雅成调整了一下姿势把他搂进怀里，抬手把他盖住眼睛的手窝握在手里紧紧扣住，还带着高潮余韵的眼神极尽温柔，荒牧突然觉有点害羞，把自己整个脸埋进他胸口，小声说，“下次不可以了。”

打着哈哈扶着他起来重新洗澡的和田雅成脑子想的却是，有没有下一次谁知道呢？

至少这件事，荒牧庆彦一个人说了不算，


End file.
